villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny J. Otrix
Johhny J. Otrix is one of the two main antagonists of the (alternate) third season of Gotham. He is the deceased leader of The Court of Owls, and is Bruce Wayne's great uncle. He appears as the Bigger Bad and a major antagonist of The Hellborn arc, and as the primary antagonist of the Bad Hell arc. History Background He was once the head of The Court of Owls, until being killed by Tha'al Sinestro. His son Leopald took his place as the head of The Court of Owls, however, he remained the spiritual leader as a ghost, and he continued running his son's evil schemes. The Rise of Johnny Otrix Johnny at first appeared in his office as a hologram, and ordered his son, Leopald Otrix, to bring Bruce Wayne to his office. As the mission worked successfully, Johnny's hologram revealed Bruce their family relations, and offered him to join The Court of Owls. However, Bruce managed to escape and jump out of the office window. Johnny ordered Leopald to destroy Bruce's home, so he will be forced to join The Court of Owls and live in their lair. He later was summoned by Jerome Valeska, as he came out of his grave as a spirit. He ordered Jerome to bring him more power, before he disappeared. He later reappeared as a spirit, thus using his power to destroy corpses which Jerome brought in front of him (including Butch's corpses). As he felt his blood running through his new veins, he became mortal again, and he called his new mortal form The Phantom Stranger. He ordered Jerome to revive 100 dead people as empowered members of The Lost Souls. He then phones his son, Leopald, who tells him they are working on a project which will destroy Gotham in case of massive riots and citizens who fight back. Johnny asked if it is The XBomb, and Leopald replied that it is, and that Luthor is helping him. Johnny then congratulated his son, and ended the call. Johnny, now The Stranger, has then used magic to create a dark cloud over Gotham City. As The Stranger, he later receives from Edward Nygma the location of the Lexcorp building, through a chip which is connected to his computer. He then gives Nygma a wand able to change people's thoughts. He ordered Nygma to destroy Lex Luthor, and find Bruce and James for him. He later killed Lex Luthor, who attacked him in a bar. As the people around looked at him, fearing he will do some more damage, he orders them to continue acting as normal. He phoned his henchwoman and slave Maya Leonore, and told her to get rid of Gordon. He then releases Kathryn from hypnosis caused by David Tetch. He orders her to protect the secret base of Owlburrow. He later talks to Gil'jan, an evil entity who represents all existing sources of chaos and dark magic. Gil'jan orders him to worship Bruce Wayne. Johnny asks how to do so, and Gil'jan answers that there is a bigger weapon than the X-Bomb, coming from the dark universe. Gil'jan hands it to Johnny and asks him to destroy Bruce and bring Bruce to his spiritual form, inside the dark room of Owlburrow. He then recruits Theo Galavan, who tells him there is a truck which is going to come on the next day. Category:Bigger Bads Category:Sadists Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Masterminds Category:Dark Lord Category:Fearmongers Category:Warlords Category:Ghosts Category:Damned Souls Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Brutes Category:Gotham villans Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Related to Hero Category:Destroyer of innocence Category:Imposters Category:Extremists Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Parents Category:Sorcerers Category:Empowered Villains Category:Omnipotents Category:Dark magic Category:Magic Category:Revived Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Sociopaths Category:Cannibals Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Master Manipulators Category:Killjoy Category:Usurper Category:Dark Messiah Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Possessor Category:Murderer Category:Brainwashers Category:Banshees Category:Opportunists Category:Nihilists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Rapists Category:Slaveholders Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Pawns Category:Mercenaries Category:Traitor Category:Minion Category:Complete Monster